


Light Cream Cheese

by offtoseetheconsultingcriminal



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offtoseetheconsultingcriminal/pseuds/offtoseetheconsultingcriminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occurring early season 6 when Mulder and Scully should have gotten together (though tbh this could have happened in the pilot). Only 1 motel room is left, and Scully is very done for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Cream Cheese

“What do you mean you only have one room available?”

“I’m sorry Miss, there’s a large party just come through for the beets convention. Its our biggest event each year.”

“We need two rooms.”

“I don’t know what to tell you. It’s the best I can do.”

“Fine,” Agent Scully said, bristling in anger. She sighed irritably, and grabbed the key from the man at the front desk of the motel. Her short legs marched off to their Lariat rental, her shoes tapping along the pavement. The fluorescent motel sign glowed mockingly in the dark of the parking lot.

She opened the passenger door and sat down with a huff. “Room 14.”

Mulder looked over at her, his eyes wide with question. “Room?”

Scully looked out the window. “Yes, room.”

Mulder touched her hand, and her eyes met his. “There’s a beet convention and they only had one left.”

“We could always find another motel,” he said, his eyes cast out the windshield in front of him. 

“Mulder, I’ve done two autopsies today and I’m starving. I just want to take a shower and order a pizza. We haven’ t even stopped to eat today. The last thing I had was half of an un-toasted wheat bagel. It didn't even have real cream cheese. It was light cream cheese.”

“Alright! 14 you said?”

Scully nodded. 

They parked, and the sound of the car doors closing was all of the dialogue between them as they unlocked the room. 

It was drab and decorated in peach geometric patterns. The carpet was orange, and looked like every other synthetic fiber motel room they had stayed at through the years. The only difference was that they would both be sleeping in this room, and it only had one bed.

Mulder remarked, “There’s no couch.”

“You’re sleeping on top of the covers.” With that, Scully marched off to take a shower, her heels hitting the wall with a thump as she kicked them off on her way to the bathroom. 

With the click of the bathroom door, Mulder went to the car to get the suitcases. He felt bad, as it was definitely his fault that Scully had had only half of a bagel today. He insisted that they follow up on a series of bear killings, as they were not bear killings. The status of the deaths were still in question, but he admitted to himself that they could have eaten something during the course of their investigation. 

The suitcases bounced onto the bright orange carpet, and he picked up the phone to order a pizza. As he thumbed through the phonebook, he heard the water turn on. He smiled to himself, he had to admit that the prospect of Scully in a towel was not something that he would mind very much. 

Once the pepperoni, mushroom, and pepper pizza was en route, as promised by the very stoned cashier at the local pizza place, her kicked off his shoes, and took out the files of evidence that they had accumulated through the day.

Just as patterns were forming in the mutilations, he heard a shout from the bathroom, “Mulder!”

He ran to the bathroom and opened the door, “Scully?! Are you okay?”

“Mulder, I hate this hotel. They forgot to put human-sized towels in the bathroom.” She held up what was little more that a facecloth from behind the curtain. “Can you get a robe from my bag?”

Mulder stood there for a moment, staring at the hand that held the scrap of fabric. He stuttered, “ye-yeah.”

He unzipped her bag. Sitting at the top was a lingerie set. He fingered the lace edges, imagining her soft body filling the fabric. He shook himself and muttered, “She’s going to kill me.” Mulder continued to dig through the pile of well pressed business shirts until he found her robe, all the way at the bottom. 

He sighed and carried it to the bathroom. “Just leave it on the sink. Thanks!” He heard from somewhere within a cloud of steam that was emanating from the shower. 

After he closed the door, he leaned against it for a moment, listening to the water move around her body. He loosened his tie, and blew out the breath that he had been holding. He ran his hands down his face, to try to bring some sense of reality back into the small, small motel room. 

There was a knock at the door. He paid the pizza delivery boy, and sat with his back against the bed board to start eating a slice. 

As he raised the first piece to his mouth, Scully emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of vapor. Her hair was wet, and dripping down the neck of her robe. It was open enough just so that he could see the gold cross that lay at the base of her throat.

His mouth opened slightly, and he stared. 

Scully eyed the pizza in his had and said, “I hope there’s pepperoni on that.”

As she sat at the end of the bed, the cheese from Mulder’s unattended pizza slid right onto that horrible bed spread. “Well damn.”

Scully rolled her eyes but a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “Pass me the box.”  
As she split the cardboard into two pieces, she handed him his slice on his newly-fashioned plate. “Try to be more careful this time.”

He cleared his throat, “Right. Mind if I turn on the TV?”

“Go ahead, I don’t mind.”

A movie played on the old television set, but as they sat and ate their pizza, they kept glancing at each other over the bed spread. 

“This pizza is composed of every dream I have in this life.”

Mulder smiled, “I’m sorry that you didn't get to eat today. All the evidence points to a paranormal phenomenon, and I really needed those autopsies.”

Scully looked back at him, “I admit, Mulder, that those mutilations could not have been caused by any animal I’m familiar with, but that does not point to a paranormal explanation.”

“You admitted it yourself! No human could have exerted that much force on the body! At least concede that it was a good idea to look into this case.”

“Sure, I guess. Eat your pizza.”

Mulder smiled at her as he chewed, very very glad for the whatever had brought them to this town. 

After they had finished eating, they poured over evidence, sitting on opposite ends of the bed, occasionally showing the other something significant from the case. It was after 1 a.m. before Scully yawned and said, “I’m beat.”

She went to the bathroom to get ready for bed while Mulder stripped and put on his favorite gym shorts. As Scully emerged she asked, “Do you not own a shirt?”

“I wasn’t exactly anticipating anyone expecting a shirt.”

Scully’s mouth quirked up slightly, “Fine. But keep your shirtless self on your side of the bed.”

As she got under the covers, Mulder eyed the soggy red stain on the duvet from the pizza that he had dropped earlier. Wordlessly, Scully lifted the covers next to her, and he slipped between them, shutting off the light before he stretched out beside her. 

He didn't touch her, but as he traced the outline of her back through the darkness with his eyes. He could feel the heat of her body from across the bed. It was electric, almost pulling him towards her. Instead of indulging himself, he turned over to face the wall.

Scully could hear Mulder’s deep, deliberate breaths behind her. It sounded like he was having just as much trouble sleeping as she was. Scully admitted to herself that it was odd sleeping with someone. It had been so long…

And with that, Scully slipped into dreams. 

 

The clock read 4:09. Scully woke to the feeling of a bare chest rising and falling under her hand. She unconsciously traced the muscled expanse before she froze. It was Mulder’s chest. As she came to the present she realized that her side of the bed was very far away. Her head was tucked under Mulder’s, and she could feel his deep breaths ruffling her hair. His arms were wrapped around her, with one of his hands touching the bare expanse of her lower back. It would have been almost comforting to feel his heat, if she hadn’t felt so panicked. Her leg was thrown across his waist, and she realized that this was entirely her doing. As was the hard object that she could feel pushing against her leg. 

She tried to squirm out of his grasp, moving her leg slowly back down to the bed. As she tried to duck through his arms, she felt his arms tighten. She froze. She heard him sigh, “Scully…” 

As he slept, Mulder turned his body toward her. Scully was now lying flush against Mulder, her plump lips pressed against the stubble of his neck. She mentally shook herself, and started squirming to get out of his hold. 

As she pushed against his chest, she heard a much more definitive ‘Scully’ from above her head. She stopped squirming and looked up. 

Mulder made no move to loosen his grip, but could not believe his eyes as he blinked the sleep away. 

Scully stammered, “I don’t really… Mulder let go.”

He loosened his arms immediately, his fingers sweeping across Scully’s hip as he withdrew his limbs from their cage. “Scully, I…”

She looked up into his face, inches apart from her own. She made no move to go back to her side of the bed. 

Mulder tentatively moved his hand back to her hip. Her hips that were pressed against his. Her hips that were pressed against his and not moving back to her side of the bed. “I kept my shirtless self on my side of the bed, Scully,” he said, smiling down into her face. She felt the breath from his words against her own lips. He could see how torn she was, afraid that the world would end. 

He moved his hand once again, and cupped her face. As their eyes met, he could see down to her soul. He could see her love for him there, deeper than any love anyone had ever felt for him. And finally he saw acceptance through the dark. His lips captured hers, or perhaps she captured him. As their lips danced, it became the most intimate moment of their lives. Two perfect opposites joining, becoming one. Her purple lips were molded to his, parted enough just to fit her. Nothing else fit in his life. It revolved around the feeling of their hips pressed together, his naked chest seeping heat through her thin nightshirt. 

It became all they could do not to devour each other, a cannibalism of tongues and an arson of an all consuming fire. As they parted, panting as one, they started laughing. The kind of laugh that can only happen past 4 a.m., when you make out with your partner in all things. Finally. The kind of laughter that will make you grab your belly because it hurts so much. 

They smiled at each other, their gaze unchanged. Mulder kissed Scully’s forehead. Scully tucked her head back under Mulder’s, and soon they were wrapped in each other as they slept, both smiling slightly, dreaming of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Straight from page to print. Please Excuse any mistakes. Let me know what y'all think!


End file.
